Unique
by GreenspireTC
Summary: Unique is about a young unique girl who falls in love for the first time.


Annie Eliza H.

ELA

6/9/14

I sit straight up in bed, knocking my blanket to the floor. The house is quiet and there is only darkness outside my window. I shiver and pull the blanket back onto me. I'm not sure what had woken me up. I roll over to find the face of my atomic alarm clock glowing brightly. Squinting my eyes I read the clock: 4:38 A.M. Groaning, I tried to go back to sleep but I was unsuccessful. I just laid there, staring at the blank ceiling. I let my mind wonder about the day to come. But, like usual, I got bored. I rolled around on my bed for a while longer but I was simply no longer tired. I looked at the time again it was now 5:03 A.M. At this point I was wide awake so I got up and decided to go down stairs.

The tile floor was cold under my feet as I made my way down the stairs. I tried to be quiet but I accidently stubbed my toe on the corner of the stairs. Me and my clumsy feet. I sucked in a long breath and tiptoed into the living room. There I picked up my grey bag from where it was laying by the door and pulled out the book I was reading. The book felt cool and smooth in my hands. I kind of have a thing for books. I ran my fingers across the title of the book and whispered the words to myself. _Alice In Wonderland. _**The book is a classic that my grandmother gave me before she died**. **It's about a young girl who falls down a rabbit hole and into a different world.** "If only I could fall down a rabbit hole and into a different world," I said to myself. I sighed, realizing that that would never happen. It was boring where I lived and nothing new ever happened. It was always the same, I get up, eat breakfast, read for a little bit, watch some T.V., go for a walk, and then go back to bed. Same schedule, every day.

After I ate my breakfast of cold cereal, read for a little bit, watched the same old T.V. shows, I put on my gray sweatshirt and headed out for my walk. The air was cold and there was a layer of frost on the green grass. This was slightly unusual weather for late April but I didn't put much thought into it. I walked down the front steps and onto the sidewalk. I then started down the street. The whole street was dark and gloomy. The only sound coming from my foot steps. Every house I passed looked like the next, not one of them was unique. That was one thing I didn't like about where I lived, because nothing ever happened and nothing ever would. I walked for about ten minutes down the same set of streets I walk on each day. Down one block, around the next, then straight for a while until I reached a road with a sign that reads, "DEAD END" in big, bold letters. When I reached the dead end sign I stared past it into the woods beyond. I have always wondered what lays on the other side of those woods, where there is no road, but it is against the law to leave our restricted areas. My watch beeps to alert me that I have to start heading back or I will be late for dinner. I take one last look at the woods and the dead end sign. Then I turn my back and start my walk home. I walked straight for a while, then turned a corner. The street was an eerie kind of quiet, it was unusual. I stopped before I could turn onto the road that I lived on. I don't really know why but I just did, I think it was because I got that weird feeling that I was being watched. So I took a deep breath and turned around to see that there was a small dog sitting in the middle of the road. I didn't really know what to do because I didn't have much experience with dogs, (in most areas you are not allowed to have dogs), so I just stood there staring at the dog. It was small and was black and white. It cocked it's head and gave me a look. I started backing up but the dog came closer. Then it started barking. It didn't sound like a bark at all, more like a chirp or a sequel. I jumped back and turned to run. I rounded the corner and looked back to find that the dog was chasing me. I panicked. Closing my eyes, I ran straight ahead only to hit something hard. My eyes flew open. At first I thought that it was another dog but then I realized that it was a boy. I didn't get a good look at him because I had run right into him. I tumbled forward and landed smack on the ground. He lost his balance and fell too. I sat up and immediately apologized but all he did was sit and stare at me. He was a tall boy and looked to be the age of fourteen or fifteen. He had short but kinda wavy black hair and hazel eyes. His olive skin seemed to shine under the gray sweatshirt and jeans he was wearing. His lips curled into a half smile which caused his jaw line to tighten and his cheeks to rise. "Well, that was one heck of a fall." His voice was low and smooth. I just nodded. He had one hand in his pocket and the other at his side. I had been staring at him for so long that I didn't notice when he stood up and put his hand out to help me up. I look it and stood up. He was unbelievably strong. I quickly pulled my hand away and felt myself blush. I could still feel the warmness of his hand in mine. He looked me straight in the eyes and smiled, "Hi," he said with a crooked grin, "I'm Alec." I was puzzled. He didn't tell me his last name, you are always supposed to tell people your last name when you meet them. He runs a hand through his dark hair."And who may you be?" I kind of blushed and smiled shyly. "I'm Autumn." I answered. My voice sounded small so small compared to his. He gave me a look. "And what's a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone this early?" I cocked my head to the side, trying not to smile. "I might ask you the same question." I said. He chuckles. I turn bright red and quickly add, "I-I mean, I'm not pretty. You're pretty. More gorgeous. Wait, what?" I looked at my feet and hid my face with my hand. He answered with a smile, not fazed at all by my awkwardness. "I'm just taking my dog for a walk." He gestured to the dog from the street by his feet. "Oh." I said, startled. "You don't like dogs?" He asked with a frown. I couldn't help but notice how his eyebrows drew together in a adorable kind of way. "It's not that I don't like them," I stumble to explain. "It's just that I've never been around them much." He grins crookedly again. "I see. Well, Big Ed here isn't gonna hurt you." I laugh. "Big Ed? That's an interesting name." Big Ed perks up at the sound of his name. "How did a little fella like him get such a name?" I asked, looking down at the dog. Alec just laughs, "It's a long story." He said. There was a silence that stretched between us and I look passed him down the road. I waited for him to explain about the dog but he just stayed quiet until I got the feeling that the conversation is over. I shifted my feet."Well um, I really should be getting home." I said. His smirk faded at this comment. "Oh, of course." he said. I turned and walked past him only to hear him call out, "Will I see you again?" I grinned. I look over my shoulder to find him smiling shyly at me. "Only if you want to." I heard him chuckle behind me. When I turn the corner onto my street I heard him yell back "Of course I want to!" I laughed and just kept walking until I reached my driveway.

When I got home the house smelled of food, it was my mom. She loved to cook, even though it was only the two of us. Every night was a feast. We were supposed to have the same thing every night, just like everyone else, but my mom strived to be different. I skipped in the door and sat right down at the table. I didn't want her to know about Alec. I'm not sure why, he just seemed like my secret. So I wiped the smile from my face as she walked into the room. During dinner she asked me how my day was and I told her the usual. That I had gone for a walk down the road, then I complained about how I thought everything was the same and how I wished something new would happen. She didn't seem very interested by the topic because I don't think there has been a dinner where I didn't complain about how I think our area is boring. We talked for a bit longer but before I could say anything more she stopped me. We had been laughing about some joke mom heard when suddenly she became serious. She looked me straight in the eyes and said, "So did anything new happen today on your walk" I froze. Something was different about her tone. Like she was hiding something. But I dismissed it as just normal motherly worry. I tried to cover up my thoughts and act casually. "Um, nope. Not really." She gave me a look. "Nothing unusual happened at all? Are you sure?" I wasn't going to tell her but then I changed my mind. She is my mom after all, and we don't keep secrets with each other. I had started to bring my plate to the sink when I blurted out, "I met a boy and his dog." Mom looked at me and her eyes opened wide. "Really" she said sounding very tense. I nodded. "His name was Big Ed. The dog, I mean. The boy is named Alec, not Big Ed. I think that Big Ed is a very strange name, don't you? It just seems weird…" I quickly shut my month. I had told her too much. Now Alec could get in trouble. Why did I do that? My mom looked confused and worried. Her eyes weren't as bright and the wrinkles in her forehead showed. She seemed very surprised that I told her this, probably because I never really meet anyone in town and I didn't have that many friends after all. But she didn't ask anymore about the subject though, which was weird. She just nodded her head and left the table, disappearing into her room. I was glad that she didn't ask anymore questions, I don't know why but it felt like I shouldn't tell my mom much about Alec. It wouldn't be right. So instead I cleaned my plate and kept my mouth shut.

After dinner I went into the living room and turned on the T.V. nothing interesting was on so I just sat and watched the News. Same old information. All of our area's have been struggling with the economy but they plan to straighten that up soon. The government is cooperating with other countries and everything is just grand! Nothing bad or sad. Nothing different.

I soon got bored of the News. I ran my hand through my hair and could feel the dirt under my nails, so I took a shower.

When I got out of the shower I noticed that the mirror was fogged up so when I looked into it. All I saw was a blurry reflection. I took my hand and wiped it across the glass to find my double staring back at me. I had short curly hair that was a dirty blonde. I had freckles covering the majority of my face. I had a big smile that made my cheeks dimple. And I had dark brown, almost black, colored eyes. I'm not very tall and I'm definitely not the prettiest girl in the world but I am happy just the way I am, unique.

After I dried off I put on my pink sweats and white tanktop and climbed into bed. I laid there and tried to go to sleep. But I couldn't. All I could think about was the boy I had met on my walk. The way he looked at me and the way his hand touched mine when he helped me up. But who was I kidding he was beautiful and I was well, not. And there are a million girls in the world so why would he chose to like me anyways. We only met once. And I ran right into him! He said that he would want to see me again but that probably wouldn't happen. After a while I made myself stop thinking about Alec and I fell asleep.

When I woke up it was 10:26 AM. I got up and put on jeans and a T-shirt. I looked out the window, it was raining out. But i didn't mind, I loved the rain. I quickly but quietly walked down the stairs and over to the coat closet and grabbed my light pink rain coat. When I walked outside I could feel the rain on my face, I smiled and looked around. It was beautiful. I started down the road, as I walked I noticed that the rain made everything look different, the grass looked greener, the paint on all the houses looked darker, and the air seemed cooler.

When I reached the "DEAD END" road I decided to just keep walking. When I reached the end I just stood and there looking into the woods. i had never been into the woods because its out of bonds, so I just stood and watched as the wind blew through the the branches of the trees.

I had been sitting there for so long that I hadn't noticed that someone was calling my name. I turned around to see Alec, he was smiling the cutest crooked smile. I smiled back walked over to him. We met in the middle. "hello autumn" he said, I blushed, "hi" I said with a very nervous sounding voice. We talked for about twenty minutes before my alarm went off telling me that i had to go home. Well I have to go I said to him but before I could walk away he grabbed my hand. I turned around and smiled, what? "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out tomorrow afternoon? I looked at him and smiled. "sure" I said "ya tomorrow afternoon that would be great." He smiled, "cool, see you tomorrow afternoon" and he was gone.

The next day I couldn't stop thinking about what to wear. I had dug through my hole dresser all morning looking for something nice but I nothing looked looked good on me today. So i went over to small closet on the other side of the room wear all my dresses hong. I tried them all on and i finally decided on my small baby pink summer dress. Once i was dressed i went down stairs and into the kitchen and grabbed a peach from the counter and sat in the living room and read until it was time to go.

When the clock read 11:30 I quickly ran up stairs and looked into the mirror. My hair was frizzy and I had peach juice on my chin, so I washed my face and brushed my hair. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, for one I didn't look that bad. As I walked downstairs I noticed that it was still kind of raining out. Since I was wearing a dress I didn't feel like putting on a rain jacket so I grabbed my moms black umbrella and walked outside. Other then the rain I thought it was a beautiful day to hang out with a boy that you were some what into, I smiled as I walked down the empty street. When I reached the dead end road it was 11:54 and alec was already waiting, I smiled and walked over to him. He had his hands behind his back, I wasn't really sure why, but once I got close enough to him that he was some what under the umbrella he revealed a small bokeh of light pink and lavender flowers. I smiled and somewhat blushed as he handed them to me. "You look beautiful" he said with a cute grin as always. I smiled and said thx. We started walking down the dead end road and towards the forest. We talked for what seemed forever before we reached at end of the road then we both stopped. He looked at me me, oh nothing its just I don't think we are allowed to go past the boundary line. He smiled, "well maybe we should be rebels" he walked forward and then he stopped and turned around. I still hadn't moved. He held out his hand, and I took it. He didn't let go of my hand even once we had passed the boundary line. We walked and talked for about an hour. We sat down on a old birch tree that had fallen down. We didn't say much until I finally said. So where are you from? He looked at me and smiled and then looked away. He hesitated for a minute and then said "I live in town." I smiled, where in town? Umm just around. He stood up, he seemed some what uncomfortable with the topic as if he was hiding something from me. Whats wrong? I said, is there somthing your not telling me? No he said, its just...I..I..umm I don't come from the best family. Why didnt you want to tell me? I said. He looked at me, because I thought that if you knew I came from a bad family that you might not want to be around me. I smiled and stood up and walked over to him. I like you either way. He looked at me and smiled. So who do u live with, I asked. My dad and brother. My mom left when I was very young. I dont remember her. I looked at him, I kind of know how you feel I said. My dad left when i was young too. He smiled and grabbed my hand. "well, he said, should we start walking back?" I nodded and we walked hand and hand back to the dead end road. Once we got there he said that he had to go and that he had a great time. I was just about to walk away when he snuck a kiss on my cheek, I smiled and he smiled back as he walked down the road and out of view.

Alec and I spent pretty much spent all of summer together. We would wait for each other in the woods and then go for walks and sometimes read each other books. Im not sure there was a day when I didn't see or hear from him. But one day I didn't. I had waited for him for at least an hour that morning but he never showed up. The next morning I waited and waited and he never showed. I waited every morning that week but I still never heard from him. Finally on sunday morning he came. He was somewhat out of breath and looked like he hadn't been inside in days. Whats wrong I asked? Where were you? He had tears in his eyes. My brother killed my father and then shot himself he said. I didn't really know what to say so I just stood there in disbelief. Why didnt you tell me sooner?! I asked because the police think I did it. Why would they think that?! I asked. Because they found my fingerprints on them, he said. I had tears in my eyes. What are you going to do? He looked at me, I have to leave. I looked at him. Where are you going? I asked. Well I can't stay here. I got up and wrapped my hands around him and cried. Please don't leave I said. I have no choice he said. I could hear police sirens coming from miles away. He looked at and told me that someday we would see eachother again. He kissed me, and then he was gone.


End file.
